Hilbert Hotel (Bouteina episode)
For the hotel prominently featured in this episode, see Hilbert Hotel (hotel) Hilbert Hotel is the second episode of the fifth season. Tagline After an away mission on Krant indicated that the artifact the Hydran Keepership was looking for was located deep within an hotel called the Hilbert Hotel. To this end, they have booked several nights in the hotel. Summary Act One While Rihanna and S'arah remain in Room #9096, Her Eminence muses about the Hydran Keepership sending her away team on a maniacal treasure hunt. Having booked a luxury room in the hotel, Annika had the right to use it for the duration of the quest. Also, Vox'ula can't help but admire the equipment used in the hotel's business center while both the maître d'hôtel and the failed adventurer tell them that there are 40 levels in the hotel at present. Upon activating the first trial, they find themselves using swords to fight the champion. Vaebn uses his gunblade in order to defeat the trial. Act Two Upon defeating the hologram that served as the champion, the holographic custodian of the first trial gives them their first riddle: that of adding a new customer to an infinite hotel already laden with an infinite number of guests. They answer that they still could accommodate the guest while Ulduar leads a joint Krantian-Romulan army in World of Warcraft with the intent of defeating the Lich King, while Tama reproached Ulduar with approaching WoW as though it was a wargame. While they were on the verge of defeating the Lich King, Tama was displeased to see his toon (really Annika's) being massacred. Act Three After getting lost to get to the 20th floor of the hotel, the away team orders foods and beverages from room service. Among the food was ice cream, strawberry tarts and a lot of other things. When they step in the holodeck for their second trial, they find themselves in the Klingon High Council library having to stow books and to solve a problem of physics in order to proceed. Also, since the trial is set before the closing time, they have to stow books from the readers, which included history, engineering as well as scientific books, because the holographic readers cannot take the books outside the premises. Act Four Upon completing the second trial, the adventurers are faced with a new riddle about an infinity of new rooms. Brianna Reiss answers that they simply have to put the guests in room N in room 2N, thus solving both the accommodation problem and the riddle. When they reached the 30th level, the adventurers find themselves in command of a seaborne super-dreadnought for a wet navy while looking for a pirate battlecruiser limping back to a shipyard. To give chase, they initially navigated at 17 knots until they reach firing range of the battlecruiser. However, they also had to face the pirate destroyer as well. Act Five When they are about to engage the pirate fleet, both the destroyer and the battlecruiser, is ordered to pinpoint the enemy battlecruiser before it could engage it. However, the destroyer launched its torpedo and forced Vox'ula to order evasive maneuvers, as it fired several shells at the destroyer, leading to its sinking. As the battlecruiser took hits, the battleship's main gunners were able to sink the enemy flagship. Once the holographic target was sunk, the third riddle was activated and it was about the accommodation of an infinite caravan of infinite coaches. They correctly answered the riddle once again. Background This is an episode inspired by the writer's college passage. He attended a conference called Hilbert Hotel. See for more details. External link *Hilbert Hotel on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes